A Genius's Family
by YourFace1999
Summary: While on a case the BAU heads off to a crime scene where they find a 15 year old girl alive. It turns out the girl is almost as smart as Spencer Reid and as the case goes on they get attached to one another. After having to live his whole life independent can he really take the responsibilities of being her Guardian and only family. M for violence and swearing. on Hiatus


A Genius's Family

Date: September 27th 2009

At the BAU

Dr. Reid paced back and forth "the ensub is someone who lacked control and dominance over their lives. That's why they went after families." Hotch nodded "That seems to be the most likely possibility, that's why he's going after families." Rossi tapped his pen against the desk "The bruises on the children were days old, and the schools and work said they hadn't showed up to either for 6 school days not including the week end in between that's is 8 days. Why would he stay so long?" "To keep the feeling of control," Morgan added.

"He rapes the wife in front of the husband making himself now the dominant and made the husband who previously was now just a submissive. Then the children he used as slaves and they had to submit to his every need and desire." Morgan continued. "Which probably meant he believes children to be slaves and their lives to be ruled by a dominant? He was probably ruled by one as a child and had no decisions for himself." Prentiss nodded "then as soon as they start fighting them or escaping he kills them."

JJ then burst into the room "The car the ensub's was using was just seen outside of a house." Rossi looked at her funny "that is risky; he stuck with the same car." "It doesn't matter now c'mon let's go! We have no time to lose."

10 minutes later…

The team exited their cars. "I don't see the ensub's car." Reid said looking around as they sneakily checked around and slinked up to the house. Hotch pushed the door lightly, the lock had been broken. They slowly walked inside checking around their guns pointed ready to shoot at anyone who dared to pose a threat. They saw no one except the basement door was open. The main floor was clear.

Morgan hushed everyone as they snuck down the stairs. The room was dimly lit and there were 2 bodies. A woman on her stomach, her hands and feet tied her pants were pulled down but her underwear was still on, her mouth was open eyes wide. She was gagged. By the stab wound in the abdomen you could tell she was fighting him. But it wasn't the stab that killed her, her long blond hair was soaked with the blood from her slashed neck.

Then there was a man tied to a beam. Also slashed throat his mouth gagged as well, he was tied with rope. But by the rug burn marks on his wrists and the fact his one foot was out he had also been fighting. Reid stared at the bodies "he broke pattern why?" Morgan stood beside him "I don't know but there is an upstairs we still need to check he may be hiding there." Hotch and Rossi who were staring at woman nodded. Prentiss clenched her teeth "this bastard." JJ felt the same it made her blood boil.

They had cleared the basement then slowly ascended up the stairs to the top floor of the house. Morgan and Reid checked the office, JJ and Prentiss checked the bathroom, and Rossi and Hotch checked the master bedroom. Then they all turned to the room in the very back end of the other side of the hall. Everyone nodded as they slowly stalked towards the bedroom. Morgan slowly opened the door with a creak. It was a teenager's bedroom.

Reid studied the room; it was dark brown and light blue. It was a large room; the wall facing the door was covered in art, paintings of all sorts, drawings and things. The 2 side walls had quotes covering every inch of them as well as a calendar. The wall the door was plastered with pictures and a mirror and wipe board.

On the wall in facing them was a vanity with a large mirror, it had makeup and different female products on it. Along with pictures and different little knick knacks. On the wall to their left was a closet. On the wall the door rested on there was dresser, and then in the corner was a desk and there was space with a bed side table. There was a lamp, a small laptop, a cell phone and 3 books. Then he noticed the California king bed in the back corner with another night table on the end with a flat screen and a ps4.

On the light blue and brown bed set was a lump. A lump, in the shape of a young teenager. Reid gulped, she was probably dead. JJ muttered "oh poor kid." Morgan turned on one of the many lamps in the room putting his gun away along with everyone else. The man escaped and left 3 bodies. The girl was tucked so nicely into the bed you couldn't see her head only the shape of her body. Morgan grabbed her shoulder and rolled her over to see her.

Her eyes flew open and she moved at light speed. She managed to roll off her bed out of her blankets and land on her feet. She then round house kicked Morgan away from her and pulled a knife out of the drawer. Her eyes wide with fear and adrenaline. She took a moment and stared realizing who exactly was in her room. She let out a breath she flipped her pocket knife back into its folded up form and stuck it in her bed side table drawer. She turned on the small lamp beside her bed. She looked at Morgan "I'm so sorry."

They all took a minute to really look at her. She was about 5'6" ½ and broad, she was skinny but her body was lined with muscle and she quite broad. She had blue eyes that resembled that of a blue zircon. She had a pixie short hair style like the singer p!nks but the bang was longer. She was very beautiful; she was in shorts and a long T-shirt. She had no idea what was going on. Reid stared at her sadly. He looked at the others to see how they were reacting. They sat with no expression on their faces.

She looked at them all "I am really sorry but I heard someone in the house. My parents must have called you." Reid cocked his head to the side "Why would you say that." "I heard the door break down. But my parents are martial art black belts and I heard things slamming and breaking plus they don't lose so I wondering if they called you to come get the guy. Clearly he wasn't a normal robber." Everyone felt bad for her she had no idea what had conspired.

Rossi smiled at her "Why wouldn't they come up to see you?" "Because they told me if someone ever breaks in make sure they don't know I'm here. Let them handle it because they can better than myself. Then if they find me if he knows how to fight he could use me against my parents. They didn't come up to give off that I was here and to watch him make sure he didn't break loose or anything." JJ went to take a step forward to talk to her when suddenly everything about her changed.

"FBI… Why they come storming into my room? Why were they do quiet? Why are they asking me these questions? If they are here so are the police so why aren't my parents up here? Why can't I hear them? A burglar isn't doing to kick in a door." Everyone watched as it all clicked into place for her. "NO!" she screamed grabbed her pocket knife, she pushed Hotch, Prentiss and Reid out of the way. They followed her. She ran half way down the stairs before jumping the rest and racing to the basement stairs. The way she was moving was almost animal like. They followed her into the basement where she jumped down the stairs once more.

As everyone reached the bottom of the stairs they saw her. She stared at her parents in shock. "No…. no" she said softly. "NO!" she yelled. She ran over to her mother's side and flipped her onto her back. "Mommy, Mommy? It's me mom… c'mon this isn't funny its time to get up." She said cupping her mother's face. Tears streamed down her face and there was a desperate cry "PLEASE!" Morgan went over there to pull her away she growled "stay away from me." Morgan looked at Hotch and Rossi. Hotch said nothing and Rossi said "give her a minute." She lightly tapped on the side of her mother's face "Please, this really isn't funny."

She was shaking "MOM! PLEASE!" she took a moment to observe her mother's body before running to her father. "Daddy… Daddy it's me. C'mon daddy." She lifted his head up to look at his face, she took a breath and stroked his face "daddy, this isn't funny not you too. First it was Jake you guys can't do this to me dad. YOU, you promised!" She looked over the rest of him and took some stumbling steps back. For some reason the BAU couldn't bring themselves to pull her away. "No, no, no, No, No, No! NO!"

She put her hands on the side of her head and screamed and let herself fall to her knees. "DAMN IT!" she said as she stood up and looked around. There was a table, she screamed at it and flipped it, then punched the post her dad was tied to as she began balling. She lost it and broke down. Reid finally stepped up and touched her shoulder "uh hey."

She turned to glare at him fury building in her eyes, Reid was very careful with his words "We need your help to find you parents killer, you were the only one here you can tell us a lot about him. We just want to take you back to the BAU which is here in Quantico." She stared at him for a minute then nodded. As if a solider they watched her gain her composer and straight face she looked at the rest of the team "My apologies for flipping the table I compromised your crime scene." The BAU let the police take over as they drove to the BAU building.

As they got to the BAU they brought her straight into the room where they case usually were briefed. She walked into the room and sat down on a chair and began playing with her phone one of the things she grabbed while dashing out of her room. They all stood and sat around her. Rossi began the conversation "Let's start with your name?" The girl's eyes tense "Brianne Collard," Reid nodded "how old are you?" "15." It turned out to be a shock for them all she looked at least 17 or 18.

Brianne looked around the room, as she did that she put down her phone. Her hands came together and the tips of her fingers rested on her lips and she tapped her hand against her lips slowly and carefully. She did this while studying all of them in the room. They all remained silent and watched her behavior. Reid took note as she studied them she did it quick full body scan and if something caught her interest she would stare for another exact 10 seconds before moving on.

Hotch looked her in the eye "I know this is hard but you need to tell us exactly what happened." Brianne nodded "one minute," Brianne closed her eyes for a few seconds and then they shot open. "I was awoken by him throwing something through the window in the kitchen; I knew he threw something because something clattered across the floor. Then you heard the thump of the door slamming open, my parents were awake watching TV so the door was unlocked. I could hear the muffles of the TV and the wind whistling through the windows."

"My parent stayed I know this because they didn't yell. His voice was deep and baritone; I couldn't hear what he said due to the other sounds of wind, rain, and TV. I was lying in my bed staying very still and breathing quietly. My phone was on the other side of my bed I didn't dare to turn over because my floor needs replacing its squeaky and the bed moving made it squeak. Then I heard fighting, I don't know how long for but then I heard tumbling down the stairs of the basement. I heard a slam which I believe was the front door since I never heard him close it. I also heard the squeak of the basement door. I thought it was the man who fell down the stairs but it wasn't."

"Then it was quiet and I heard someone coming up the stairs, I assumed it to be my father because the footsteps were heavy. He was walking around when there was a sound outside it sounded like car doors. Then I heard him run down the stairs and it was silent. I waited then you guys came around." Brianne stopped and there was no expression on her face.

Rossi leaned down to look at her "are you sure that's all you remember." Brianne looked annoyed at the comment "of course that's all." "You don't remember hearing him leave the house or anything." Morgan added, Brianne turned to look at him "No I didn't, but I knew he left." Morgan looked at her funny "are you sure. You were half asleep." Brianne clenched her teeth "I was awake as soon as the window shattered. What I don't know is why our dogs didn't make any noise even when you came around." Reid looked at her funny "dogs?" "Yeah in the big shed with dog doors we have 4 dogs he must have done something to them."

Brianne had a sad look in her eye as she spoke of her pets. Reid picked up the phone and called the police "Yes this is Dr. Spencer Reid in the back yard check the shed for any dogs there should be 4 of them." He waited a moment "the dogs were drugged, but there was no puncture wound, the police say the water smelt funny its being tested. Your dogs are alive." Brianne smiled "good." Hotch spoke again "but if you can remember anything else it would really help."

Brianne suddenly looked right pissed off "You think I'm stupid! I think I was a big help because you learnt a lot of things from me. 1 the fact the water had been drugged means he was here before which means he watched and planned this, also we give the dogs water from the hose check that for injection marks for the drug to be passed through into the water. 2 heavy footsteps, he was tall with a decent weight or was fat and short. 3 he liked the angle of surprise and fear that's why he threw something at the window and burst through the door, he swung so powerfully trying to show strength and power. 4 he bested by parents 2 black belts which means he has some skill in martial arts. 5 he was never planning to kill my parents right away he wanted to torture them first he's sadistic and he does not like to be interrupted and is desperate not to get caught."

Everyone was shocked the way she figured those things out. They knew he was sadistic and needed time to torture. They knew he was short and stocky. But they didn't know about planning his kills, his martial art skills and they figured he didn't want to be caught. Brianne sighed "Profiling isn't that hard if you understand it. I deduct so profiling is easy." Reid felt intrigued by this girl she was very smart. Rossi cocked an eye brow "really now?"

Brianne then tapped her fingers against the desk and looked at Hotch I will start with you "You're the leader of this team, family man or at least you were. You were married recently divorced, generally serious but every once and awhile you have a little bit of fun. Your team looks up to you for leader ship and they trust you with their lives. You trust them as well, you are in your early to mind forties am I wrong?" Hotch said nothing as she smiled and turned to Rossi.

"Senior officer but you have been retired for a while, I know this because you would have a higher position then FBI Agent Hotch. Not married, no children, good and involved in your job. Early fifties, cautious, smart, organized, suffered traumatic situations and generally a good man. Some Marine training at some point."

She looked at JJ. "Pregnant obviously, mind thirties, engaged to be married. Not an official profiler but does have some skill with it. Grew up in a small town, athletic good with people. Only sibling, single parent but I'm guessing it wasn't by your mother's choice. I'm guessing a sibling and or parent is deceased. I'm guessing mid to late thirties no offense just a guess."

She then turned to the other side of the room where Garcia, Emily, Morgan and Reid stood. Garcia was only in there due to dropping something off. "You, you're sparky and flirty but also timid and shy. You aren't a profiler, by the way you look I would have to say somewhere in the office," Brianne cocked her head the side and placed her chin on her intertwined fingers. "Maybe something technical, by the look on your face I got that right. But you weren't always a cop, maybe criminal background maybe not criminal but not good behavior either. Lives alone no family. But you're very close with Agent Morgan as your looking at him for security. Don't worry just deducting. Can't tell your age."

Garcia was relieved as Brianne moved on to Morgan. "You are about mid to late thirties. The muscle of the team but you weren't always that big. Some form of abuse, some form of childhood trauma. Siblings and parents… You're a ladies man but yet you're serious and focused. But with your friend Garcia one might suspect more but you're merely friends. Just a profiler."

Brianne turned to Prentiss. "Very later thirties, early forties. Calm level headed, normal profiler. Not used to staying put though. I'm guessing you speak more than one language and moved around a lot. Something you think about often causes you guilt but courageous. Only child, both parents."

Brianne finally turned to Reid who was very interested in her. The way her gaze pierced others and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She was smart and without training she was profiling. Unless she looked them up but she was unsure on some things. But when she faced Reid she smirked "You're a genius I can tell by looking at you. But you're not good with people your self conscious. Traumatic experiences in your childhood, young very young. Mid-twenties. Not very sporty not used to a gun. No siblings but 2 parents, or 2 for a while. But your independent and you rely mostly on yourself I'm guessing something was wrong in your house. But your modest don't like attention."

Reid cocked one eyebrow up, but Morgan cut in "how do you know so much about us." Reid answered for her "it's profiling but up and front with a person and some deduction. Conan Arthur Doyle's Sherlock Holmes was very skilled in deduction."

Hotch sighed and looked at Brianne "Okay you know all about us how about you tell us about yourself." "Why?" Reid but in "victim ology helps us figure out why the killer targeted your family," Brianne stared at Reid intently. Reid for some reason felt tied to this girl there was something about her. "My full name is Brianne Rose Collard; I'm 15 born on the 7th of March 1994. I was born is Boston, moved to Quantico in 1999. I lived with both of my parents, my mother Mia Collard who is 36, my father Hamish Collard. I had a brother, Dimitri Collard, he was my twin 6 months ago he went ice fishing with his friend and his friend's parents and there was something in the road they swerved to get out of the way and lost control of the car. Everyone but the father died, everyone else died under the impact of the car hitting the ground." Her eyes were teary.

"I have a black belt in karate and mixed martial arts. Average student, there was nothing special about my family. We have 4 dogs, the German Shepard is Kenji, and she's mine. The big black and white Pit Bull was my brother's, her name is Sasha. The big black Great Dane is Fang he was my dad's dog. The tiny Yorkie was my mom's her name is Lola. There was nothing special about us."

Reid bent down to look her in the eye "Are you sure there was nothing that made you different?" "Nothing my mom was a Science and Literature professor and my father is a doctor." Reid smiled at her "So was my mom but she was a Medieval literature professor." Brianne smiled at him "my mom was for a few years but then she went to normal Literacy." "My mom has schizophrenia." Brianne nodded "Scary disease. Especially when it gets out of control." Reid nodded and stood up. He had no idea why he felt the need to be so close to her.

Brianne yawned "Is there anywhere I can sleep or something." Rossi nodded "I have a couch in my office if you would like to sleep in there." Brianne nodded "I would thank you," Rossi led Brianne to his office. There were 2 pillows on the couch already and a blanket on the back. Rossi watched as she carefully arranged her pillows and pulled the blanket out "Would like anything else." "No but you have been very kind to me thank you." Rossi nodded and shut the light off. He closed the door as Brianne lay down.

Brianne let tears slip down her cheeks and slowly fell asleep. Rossi walked back into the room. Everyone sat down except Reid. Morgan looked up at Reid "do you know that kid man?" Reid looked down at him "no why?" "I don't know you seemed comfortable around her." Reid nodded "I don't know why but I was, she kind of reminded me of me." Everyone from the team looked at him funny. Prentiss spoke up "how does she remind you of yourself she is quite different." Reid shook his head "not really, she was very smart and observant. She was also very nervous around you guys and now she's alone."

Suddenly Garcia began calling. Morgan answered "talk to me Garcia." "Okay you told me to run a back ground check on this girl Brianne Collard. Now her family has quite the history, her mother's brother has assault and battery charges along with something to do with drugs. Her mother and father clean. Her father isn't actually her father, her father died in a burning down house. Her real father was known for destruction of property, assault and battery, vandalism and things like that. But that is just her family now her."

"She was born 3 hours after her brother. At the age of seven a man tried to kidnap her in the park but her brother screamed for help and that's when she learnt how to use self defense. Now at the age of 11 they started noticing problems with her breathing and her stomach. It turns out half of her liver had to be removed and her one lung cannot open as fully as it should. They think it might be because most of the time in twin pregnancies one of the twins die but she stayed alive only weaker and lacking some nutrients. Then she went into counselling, turns out she's introverted, short tempered, lacks from minor depression issues, she doesn't feel most of the time they said it was an emotional wall she put up but the best part there is she is very perceptive, she can tell how anyone is feeling as soon as she sees them or is in arms reach but she doesn't know how to deal with people or feelings so she leaves it alone."

"Then last year they had her tested and they found she has a minor case of dyslexia when it comes to numbers and math. They get mixed up in her head but not always just sometimes. But this is where it gets good they gave her 10,000 words and she read it in 1 minute and 27 seconds exactly that's about 7874 words per minute. Then they tested her IQ which is 168. Now that is not as smart as our own Dr. Spencer Reid who can read 20,000 words in a minute and an IQ of 187 and eidetic memory. But that is pretty damn smart."

Reid nodded, she was just like him. Morgan nodded "that is a smart ass kid, thanks baby girl." "Anytime Garcia out." Morgan looked at him "Well Reid I think you are the best one at handling this girl I mean you are both genius's and well she seems to like you best I mean I think it's a good idea." Prentiss nodded "I agree but Spencer now offense you're not good with children." Hotch cut in "then again she is not a child." Rossi stopped them "Let's let Reid decide this one."

Reid nodded "I think I would like to see what I can get from her I mean I don't see the harm." Morgan nodded "Than we will leave her in your hands."


End file.
